Chairs find widespread use. Nowadays people sit in chairs for a long time every day, necks and waists are prone to discomfort, and spinal diseases are becoming more and more common. Chairs with headrests and lumbar support are desirable.
Recently, electric motors have been applied to chairs to facilitate the movement through the different positions. For such a design, however, there is a risk of pinch. Moreover, the electric motors are hard to assemble.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.